


Pokemon Go

by Duckyfucky



Category: Natepat - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Matpat - Freeform, NateWantsToBattle - Freeform, Natepat, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyfucky/pseuds/Duckyfucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemon go is finally out, and Nate decided to play. But so did Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go

"WOHOO," I yelled from my bed. Pokemon Go is finally out. Oh, I have been waiting for so long. I dressed quicly, had some cereal, and out of the door I was. "Ok, choose your starter pokemon," I whispered to myself. This is going to be so fun!  
About 4 hours later, I have catched 83 pokemons, I have walked roughly 21 km, and I'm on level 9 (#team blue). Woop woop! It was 2PM, so I headed back home. Suddenly my phone vibrated. THERE WAS A SQUIRTEL NEARBY! But when I reached him... He was in a backyard. In a strangers backyard. Okay. I really want him. And it's 2 PM, so the person might be at work. Slowly, I pushed the gate open. It seems empty, so I walked in. very. slowly. There seems to be nobody in sight. I opened my Pokemon app, and just as I was about to catch him...  
"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BACKYARD?" A voice yelled. Uh oh. I looked up and saw a boy, about my age, looking at me with a smirk on his lips. "Oh, um, erm, there was a squirtel here and um..." I told him, blushing. Suddenly he started laughing. "Chill, I know. I caught him just a moment ago, too." "Oh, okay, so, yeah. We're cool?" I was so nervous. Now that I look at him, he looks quite handsome. He has darkish hair, and brown eyes. And he has a cute smile. "Yeah, we're cool. What team?" "Team blue," I answer him. He laughs a little. "Huh. I'm team red. Well, Nice talk. Wanna come inside and talk some more?" "That really sounds nice. Fine by me," I told him and walked inside.  
When I left, it was about 8 PM. I learned his name is Matt, he's 29, and he's a nerd, just like me. He's also super funny, and kinda cute.  
Over the next few days we texted each other quite much. We met up on the weekend, and just hung out. We visited some random cafe, and after that walked around the city. He's starting to grow on me. I'm still not sure if he's gay, or at least bi. I mean, he's never mentioned any of his previous girlfriends, but at the same time, he's never mentioned any boyfriend, neither. I wanted to ask him, but I was affraid. What if he's homophobic? What if he's going to laugh at me? Will he call me names? Suddenly I felt something hard against my face, and then I was falling. I heard Matt laugh. I looked up and saw a lamp post. Of course. "I'm sorry, I know I should't laugh." He smirks. He helps me up, and asks what was I thinking about. I look past him and blurt out: "Are you gay?" I feel my cheeks growing redder and redder. Oh god, why did I ask him that? I look towards him, and find him smiling lightly. "Where did that come from?" "Oh, um, I was just... wondering...?" It sounded more like a question. Why was I so akward? "Come on, let's get back to my place. Your head must hurt pretty bad."   
When we get there, he makes me sit on the sofa and brings me some tablets and water. He sits down next to me, and smiles at me. "So, about your question. Yes." What? Did he just admit he's gay? "Why you asking?" "I told you, just wanting to make sure." What did I just say? I didn't mean it like that! "Sure for what?" Suddenly I feel like I'm going to faint. "I'm not feeling well. Do you mind, if I go home?" I ask him. Please say yes, please say yes. Don't ask me anything. "Nate, why did you ask me if I'm gay?" Ugh. Why did he ask me this? Is he going to laugh at me? Is he offended? "Cause... I don't know." I started. Okay, now or never. "I just really like you." I turned my head and starred at my feet. What's going to happen now? Will he kick me out? Suddenly I felt him grabbing my jaw and lifting my head. "You silly doofus," was all he said before kissing me. I tensed up, but after a moment I felt myself relax. Is this really happening? He pulled back way too soon. "You wanna stay here tonight?" "That really sounds nice. Fine by me," was all I said before kissing him again. What a funny world we live in, where a simple video game can make two people fall in love.


End file.
